I miss you
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: One-shot. POV Thalia, desde pequeña hasta la maldición del Titán... songfic, he vuelto del exilio pasen y lean.


**Hola!**

**No me maten, vengo en paz, en verdad debería estar continuando fics, pero hace un poco que escribí esto y en verdad me vi en la necesidad de publicarlo, hace ya casi un año me aventé las dos sagas de Percy Jackson y este es uno de mis personajes consentidos, además de Reyna, Hylla y Hazel 3.**

**Al final les diré más, por ahora lean, es corto pero bueno, disfruten.**

_**I miss you**_

www. / watch?v= gHoRoFmr274

Ni siquiera había querido ir, no entendía por qué le había nacido el espíritu de buena madre que nunca tendría, siempre le decía que no era bueno del todo que saliéramos, los monstruos estaban en todos lados y ella lo veía como algo bueno, significaba que era importante, que ella era importante por haber enamorado al rey de los Dioses.

Apretaba mis puños cuando se ponía a hablar y hablar de cómo Zeus había caído a sus pies y de cómo había vuelto de nuevo, pero nunca mencionaba que la había vuelto a dejar, simplemente se quedaba allí buscando la forma de hacer que se quedara con ella o cómo hacer que ella fuera la mismísima reina de los Dioses, sentía tantas ganas de irme, siempre tenía una mochila lista pero entonces un llanto o una dulce voz diciendo mi nombre me hacía volver a la realidad, me giraba y lo veía caminar hacia a mí con esa mirada tan dulce.

_The angel from my nightmare_

-Thalia, vamos a jugar.

Sonreía y lo cargaba entre mis brazos aun cuando el ya no era tan pequeño, tenía 2 años y era demasiado listo para su edad.

-Vamos Jason.

Siempre era así, yo le preparaba algo de comer o comprábamos comida, veíamos televisión o jugábamos, jamás lo dejaría solo, era mi hermano y si lo dejaba con mi madre, fruncía el cejo tratando de alejar esa horrible visión, lo consolaba y trataba de cantarle una canción cuando lloraba diciendo que había soñado con un perro enorme.

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

Ese día recuerdo el parque, la casa del lobo algo así le llamaban.

_Where you can always find me_

El día era lindo, había muchos niños jugando, veía a Jason de lejos, desde el incidente con la grapadora no quería separarme de él, llevábamos un tiempo allí cuando Jason fue hacia mamá y dijo que tenía hambre, habíamos llevado una canasta pero no entendía porque no la había bajado, me ofrecí a ir por ella y mamá me dijo que ella cuidaría a Jason. Sería unos segundos, si me lo hubiera dicho de modo serio jamás lo hubiera dejado, volví con la canasta y vi a mi madre llorando en las escaleras del lugar, no hacía falta preguntarle por qué lloraba al ver que Jason no estaba allí, solté la cesta, sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta y una furia mezlcada con temor.

-¿Dónde está Jason?-pregunté con tono autoritario y mi madre se limitó a negar con la cabeza y susurrando "está muerto" "está muerto" , fue suficiente para mi, comencé a correr por todo el lugar, gritando a todo pulmón.

JASON, JASON

No sabía dónde estaba, llamamos a la policía y por más que decíamos la historia una y otra vez, no hicieron nada por detener a mi madre y ella peleó conmigo, prque me había vuelto en su contra ¿yo? Ella sólo pensaba en Zeus, él no estaba aquí, él no vlvería, Jason se había ido y él no había mostrado ninguna señal, Jason, ¿Dónde estaría? Estaría asustado? Llorando? Podía escucharlo llamarme entre sollozos.

_Where are you? and I'm so sorry I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight_

-Thalia, ¿estás bien?

Sentí cómo alguien me llamaba y me ayudaba a sentarme, ese sueño de Nuevo, tallé mi ojo con mi nudillo y abracé a Luke, tratando de calmar mi respiración, su mano acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda, agradecía que no viera mi rostro porque estaba segura que se había tornado rosado. Lo había conocido ya hace unos meses y habíamos congeniado tan bien, era un hijo de Hermes, era totalmente ingenioso y era muy hábil a la hora de pelear, siempre había sido alguien encantador, lo fue.

_I need somebody and always this sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time_

Éramos inseparables, recuerdo con exactitud cómo habíamos obtenido mi escudo y habíamos conocido a Annabeth, éramos una familia ahora y estábamos seguros de que estábamos a unos cuanto kilómetros del campamento mestizo, eso nos decía Groover, un sátiro que habíamos encontrado dos días atrás.

Era un camino anormalmente tranquilo, hasta que nos acercamos, ya anochecía y Annabeth estaba segura de que algo pasaría, Luke la calmaba diciendo que no había de preocuparse juntos no nos pasaría nada malo, pero en ese momento Groover parecía temblar y apresurarnos. No recuerdo todo con exactitud, sólo correr de esas furias, estábamos ya en la punta de la colina pero estaban pisándonos los talones, me quedé en dónde estaba y les dije.

-Vayan, rápido, tal vez si avisan vendrán a ayudarnos con éstos ciclopes- dije con tanta seguridad que incluso llegué a creer totalmente mis palabras, Groover asintió y se llevó a Annabeth y a Luke en contra de su voluntad, vi su mirada angustiada, una mirada llena de sentimientos, preocupación, miedo, rabia e incluso amor.

Sentí un dolor inmenso y después cómo mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, escuché un trueno y antes de no ver nada vi el destello de un rayo.

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight_

Recordaba cosas, tanto buenas como malas, podía ver cosas e incluso personas que no estaba segura de haberlas conocido, voces, recordaba a Jason y sobre todo a Luke.

Cuando desperté Annabeth y yo tuvimos una plática intensa, me había hablado del campamento, ella y sobre todo de Luke, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido, ya no quedaba nada del chico del que… del que estaba enamorada. Había quedado claro quien era ahora, cuando me enfrenté a él, sentía que en cualquier momento caería, y no por que fuera débil o al menos no físicamente. Nunca había luchado con él con tanto resentimiento, y dolor, él era otro, ya no eramos Luke y Thalia, ya había escogido su destino y yo, justo en este momento en frente de los Dioses, también había escogido el mío.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)_

**_Y bien? muy corto? si, es un muy corto resumen y es que, quise hacerlo más largo pero... no sé, es difícil a veces, en fin._**

**_Tengo novedades: Me gusta Game of Thrones ( no dice mucho) y pues ya estoy leyendo los libros, so... Tal vez escriba algo, igual que aquí, un one-shot o algo un poco más extenso, prometo terminar mis fics así cómo avisarle de un posible crossover así como otros fics relacionados con Harry Potter._**

**_P.D. no sé si el link se abra pero bueno, la canción obviamente es I miss you de Blink 182_**

**_Dejen sus reviews, no cuestan nada, son fáciles de hacer y se los agradeceré montones._**


End file.
